


A game of chess

by Shiba_K



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dodgy inspirational quotes, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sword skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_K/pseuds/Shiba_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara share an intimate moment after a close call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A game of chess

**Author's Note:**

> My muse assured me there was a plot. Between you and me, I think she was lying. 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine, I apologize, last week has been tough.

Clara was sleeping peacefully in the large bed, her body exhausted after the day’s events and their frantic lovemaking, an impromptu celebration of being alive. The soft sheets only covered her lower body as she lay on her side, one arm stretched out on the spot previously occupied by the Doctor. The Time Lord himself was sitting cross-legged near the edge, the canopy bed their hosts had provided them with being so big that there was a good bit of space left between their bodies. He was turned away from Clara, instead facing the opposite stone wall with the blazing fireplace. He had spent a considerable amount of time simply studying her naked form, the flickering firelight illuminating their room painting moving shadows over her skin, her body’s curves becoming more and more familiar as they shifted into their new relationship. After indulging himself the Doctor had decided to try something he hadn’t done since he had first regenerated: meditating. Clara’s even breaths and the crackling sounds of the burning wood pulling him easily into a deep state of focus.

That was how Clara found him, legs crossed and hands resting palm up on his knees, when she woke a few hours later missing his body’s subdued warmth and the protective arm normally wrapped around her waist. It was still dark outside the small windows, stars sparkling brightly in the night sky. The fire had died down to a pile of glowing embers that still radiated heat. Kicking away the sheets, Clara crawled carefully over to the Doctor. She didn’t want to startle him so she knelt behind his back waiting patiently for him to acknowledge her presence, knowing that he could feel her even if he appeared completely focused on his meditation. Until he did, she did her own perusal of his body noting with a blush that she could make out the marks left by her short nails on his back even in the low light. 

‘Clara.’ That was her clue to slide her arms around his torso, pressing herself against his hard body. ‘What are you doing up?’ she murmured in his neck, lips leaving a lingering kiss there before moving up to nuzzle his jaw. The Doctor drew in a quiet intake of breath when she took his earlobe between her lips, gently biting down. Her hands roamed up and down his chest languidly, palms trailing teasingly over his nipples and down over his belly before sweeping upwards again, a hint of possessiveness in her touch. He savored the sensation of her skin warm from sleep against his back, the way her breasts rubbed against him as she moved, her nipples growing stiff at the stimulation. 

‘I was thinking,’ he replied turning his head to capture her lips in a brief kiss. The way he gasped in her mouth when her fingers wrapped around him, soft and still sticky, sent a thrill through Clara. His cock was quickly hardening under her provocative touches, the Doctor’s own hands coming away from his knees to reach blindly behind him for her. ‘About?’ She gave him a gentle squeeze making it difficult for him to hold on to his trail of thought. She loved to test how good his self-control was, delighting in the moment when he would finally snap and pounce on her. ‘Today.’ He realized he was reduced to single word answers but couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Clara hummed, the memory of clashing swords filling her mind, their metallic sounds reverberating in her ears even now. She and the Doctor had been caught up in a full blown medieval battle, and they had both gotten the opportunity to show off their sword-fighting skills. With the adrenaline pumping in their veins it had been exhilarating, a real rush, or at least until a particularly nasty opponent had distracted the Doctor. If it hadn’t been for her quick parry, they might not have been sitting here right now. 

Preferring not to think about what ifs too much, Clara let go of him, both of her hands coming to rest over his hearts, which beat strongly under his ribcage. The Doctor’s hands joined hers, entirely engulfing her smaller ones. ‘They think you are my queen,’ he changed the subject, glancing over his shoulder at her, ‘our hosts.’ She gave him a gentle smile. ‘That makes you my king then,’ she said although she wasn’t quite sure where he was going with this. He tugged at her hands, signaling for her to come round to face him. Clara settled in his lap, one hand resuming its position over his hearts, the other combing through the hair at the nape of his neck. She emitted a purring sound when the Doctor’s arms rose to hold her close to him, his erection pressing into her belly. ‘I am no king, Clara, but you…,’ he ghosted his right index finger along the curve of her spine, a sensitive spot that he had discovered never failed to elicit a breathy sigh from his lover, ‘are most definitely a queen,’ he finished with his eyes closed, resting his forehead against hers.

A sighed escaped Clara. She hated when he did this, this belittling of his deeds and actions. But at the same time it was also exactly what she loved so very much about him: his selfless nature and willingness to sacrifice everything to save others. The Doctor certainly wasn’t going to change his view on this matter, though she could try and show him that in her eyes he was more than a worthy king. 

She cupped his cheeks pulling him to her and capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was slow and passionate as she poured her love and desire for him in to it, the Doctor responding in kind, his tongue playfully stroking hers. Their bodies undulated gently in complete rhythm with each other, hips grinding to create enough friction to give a small taste of what could be but not really stimulate, leisurely teasing each other until need took over. It was a game they enjoyed playing, reveling in the building tension. A kiss here, a caress there, happy smiles and quiet gasps. 

The Doctor was the first to break their kiss, lowering his mouth to her sensitive neck and down to the hollow of her throat, leaving a trail of open-mouth kisses and tender love bites in his wake. Kissing the little indent made by her collarbones, he gently blew a breath over the damp skin, hearing her pant in his ear. ‘Yes, most definitely a queen.’ He smiled against her skin, knowing himself to be the luckiest man in the universe to have his Clara. 

Clara felt the Doctor’s smile, felt his happiness and contentment pour off of him in waves, her heart swelling with a similar mixture of emotions in response. With a hand on his shoulder, she told him wordlessly to lie back. He went willingly, his hands sliding over her arms and sides to settle on her hips. When she shifted back, his hold tightened, but she reassured him with a squeeze of his shoulders. Her hands trailed over his ribs and abdomen, taking his hardness in her warm grip. He strained at the touch, his hips jerking upward seeking a more firm contact. A few strokes were all she allowed him before rising and excruciatingly slowly impale herself on him. Clara’s mouth opened in a silent ‘o’ and she had difficulty maintaining their eye-contact due to the sensorial overload her body was experiencing. She would never get over the incredible feel of him inside her. 

Stormy eyes admired the sight above him: a naked and aroused Clara Oswald staring down at him with love-filled eyes. What better place to be than buried deep inside his impossible woman? The Doctor was keen to move, wanting to see Clara come apart as well as satiate his hunger for her, though it seemed she had other things in mind as she held him still. Caressing his chest she whispered softly to him, her voice carried by the warm and fragrant night air: ‘If I am to be a queen, then there is no other man I’d rather want by my side to be my king than you, Doctor.’ A movement of her hips punctuated her words, drawing moans from them both. ‘My impossible man, don’t you know that like in any game of chess, the queen will always protect her king?’ Her smile was both beguiling and beyond wise, and did things to him he couldn’t describe. Unable to lay still anymore, the Doctor rose in one swift move and embraced her, crushing their mouths together in a desperate kiss that said all the words he couldn’t. Only when he was satisfied Clara had understood him, did he resume his prone position, guiding and meeting her thrusts with his own bringing them both closer and closer to their climax until they came with shouts of each others' names. Working together like king and queen. 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> _Every man needs a woman when his life is a mess, because just like in a game of chess, the queen protects the king._


End file.
